Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $8$ and the product of $2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $9$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $2x$ $2x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (2x + 8) = \color{orange}{-2(2x+8)}$ What is $9$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(2x+8)}$ $-2(2x+8)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(2x+8)+9$.